disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada is the main protagonist of the upcoming 2014 Disney animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes. He is based on Hiro Takachiho from the Marvel comic Big Hero 6. He will be voiced by Ryan Potter. Background Hiro Hamada is a young prodigy living in the high-tech city of San Fransokyo, along with his brother Tadashi, who wants Hiro to become a productive member of society. Hiro has above average intelligence which he rarely puts into use. He is a 14-year old in the film and in the video game. After the mysterious death of his brother, Hiro turned to Tadashi's robot Baymax, a robot created for nursing in place for the lack of brotherly love he had. However, when a mysterious threat is revealed and endangers the city, Hiro turns to Baymax for help, transforming the robot into a crime-fighter bent on protecting their metropolis city. Hiro then joins forces with an older group of young intellectuals and friends of Tadashi, forming the savior team, Big Hero 6.USA Today - Sneak Peek: Marvel, Disney team for 'Big Hero 6' Character bio :Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission.Oh My Disney: Six Reasons We Can’t Wait to See Big Hero 6 Press info :Like the 18-year old playing him, Hiro is a half-Japanese, half-Caucasian kid with energy to spare. Luckily for his hometown, though, Hiro is also a super-genius who turns his nurse robot, Baymax, into a formidable, action-movie presence when a threat arises. And while he doesn't have any actual superpowers per se, Hiro dons a flight suit with a red circle on the glove that magnetically connects to the back of Baymax, and they can act as a tag team in battle, Hall says. "They're symbiotic in that way."USA Today - Meet the saviors of San Fransokyo in 'Big Hero 6' Quotes *"He was controlling them telepathically, with a neural-cranial transmitter!" *"We've gotta catch that guy. But first... You're gonna need some upgrades." *"Come on!" *"Yeah, no kidding!" *"Baymax, tell him!" *"Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!" *"Whoa! What?!" *"Y'ah think?" *"That's okay. No touching." *"Uh, hey. B-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... active." *"I'm not crying!" *"Don't scan me." *"Unbelievable!" *"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." *"A zero? I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now." *"No, no, that's okay. No touching! I'm fi...ne." *"People keep saying Tadashi's not really gone, as long as we remember him." *"Trust me, I know about robotics. We can be way more." *"What do you say, buddy?" Gallery Trivia *Hiro graduated high school at the age of 13. *He is also the original creator of the Microbots; Yokai's primary source of power. References Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Animated characters Category:Asian characters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Inventors Category:Orphans Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Nephews Category:Siblings